cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Cotton Candy Cookie/LINE
Cotton Candy Cookie was released in the end of July for LINE and the end of of April in Kakao Cookie Run. Skill Similar to Cherry Cookie, they throw their balled up letters ahead of them, which destroys obstacles it collides with and creates cotton candy jellies. Their bonustime letters are replaced with "I love you!" letters, including the exclamation point. Once gathering all of the "I love you!" letters, Cotton Candy Cookie will go into a special bonustime. In this special bonustime jellies that resemble red mail boxes with little cotton candy pigeons on top can be collected. Once collected these will fly forward and off screen, leaving behind a trail of heart jellies. The background of the Bonus Time is also changed to have a valentine-y tone. Description Cotton Candy Cookie was made by dissolving sweet sugar with romantic dreams. It’s said they have the highest sugar content of the cookies. For being so sweet, lovable and shy, she can’t help herself by looking at people who fell in love with others. All day she tries her best to write love letters, only to throw out and write tons more, in order to achieve love, but she also want to remember their feelings at every moment. It’s hard to find a person who hasn’t received one of Cotton Candy’s letters, but the words are so adorable, caring and loving that everyone waits to get one. Strategy Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages *"I wish you blue birds in the spring..." *"Roses are red..." Trivia *It is the fourth Cookie to alter the Bonus Time. The other Cookies are Strawberry Cookie, Apple Cookie, and Cherry Blossom Cookie. **It is the second Cookie to have their own signature Bonus Time levels, the first being Apple Cookie. **They are the third to have their own Bonus Time BGM, after Rockstar Cookie and Mint Choco Cookie. *If you enter Bonus Time as Cotton Candy Cookie during The City of Wizards episode, the Dark Moon Jellies will not show up. *It has been speculated that this Cookie has some sort of relation to Valentine's Day as the description states that Cotton Candy Cookie writes love letters. * It is the eighth Cookie in the game with an unique musical theme while running. The other Cookies are Rockstar Cookie, Adventurer Cookie (during his Hidden Ruins Exploration), Mint Choco Cookie, Peach Cookie (during her Peachy Bo-Staff ability), Onion Cookie (during her Haunted House ability), Macaron Cookie (during her Macaron Parade ability), and Sea Fairy Cookie (during her Wave Sprint ability). **It, however, is the first Cookie in the game to have its own unique Bonus Time theme only. *When using a Cookie Relay, the ILOVEYOU! letters will revert back to the BONUSTIME letters, still using the same letters from this Cookie. This also happens the other way; when using them as relay, the BONUSTIME letters will switch to the ILOVEYOU! letters. Also, the letters you originally have prior to the start of the relay will stay, just converted to their corresponding counterpart. For example, if you already have 'IY!' from Cotton Candy Cookie, you will still have 'BNE' when your relay starts. *The Rainbow Rush background when using Cotton Candy Cookie are meant to look anime-ish. The bears in the background have much bigger eyes and even eyelashes. Gallery Ch66.png|Cotton Candy Cookie's sprite sheet. Ch66 effect.png|Cotton Candy Cookie's effects sprite sheet. Ch66 jelly.png|Cotton Candy Cookie's Jelly sprite sheet. Ch66 tm81 bg.png|Cotton Candy Cookie's Daytime Bonus Time (I Love You) background. Ch66 tm82 bg.png|Cotton Candy Cookie's Nighttime Bonus Time (I Love You) background. Ch66 tm83.png|Cotton Candy Cookie's Rainbow Rush Bonus Time (I Love You) background. ILOVEYOU!.png|The Bonus Time letters "ILOVEYOU!" for Cotton Candy Cookie. ko:솜사탕맛 쿠키 Category:S-grade cookies Category:8th Cookie Army Category:Upcoming cookies